Hot Choclety Milk Nanjo
Hot Choclety Milk Nanjo is the world's cutest cat. Design Hot Choclety Milk is a Havana Brown mix, with solid brown fur and the breed's iconic brown whiskers and bright green eyes. He is rotund, and he is beautiful. Sometimes his humans put him in clothes. He will wear any style, and he will make all of it look good. Personality Choclety is a very friendly cat. He loves dogs, cats, people, just about anything as long as it doesn't hurt him or scare him. He likes to be picked up, and he also likes yodeling when he's hungry, or happy, or lonely, or when he wants attention, or because he caught his favorite toy, or just for no reason at all. His favorite things in the world are food, love, and Miyuki. Miyuki is the only one permitted to put a harness on him or put him in any sort of carrier. If anyone else tries, he will scream and wiggle away. Profile There once was a man who kept a ridiculous number of cats and dogs in his basement, forcing them to live in the worst of conditions. Limited food and water, filth everywhere, too little space—but eventually, the man was caught and arrested, and the animals all went to a shelter. Among the animals was a rare Havana Brown cat and her litter of kittens, all of whom were adopted out quickly, with one exception: a scared little kitten with a funny-sounding meow. Dubbed Cocoa, the poor little cat was so scared of everything, everyone would lose interest in favor of more sociable cats. Three years later, Naoya and Kei Nanjo found themselves in the market for a cat; their kid wanted one, and they thought it would be a good experience to adopt a cute little kitten. Cocoa wasn't exactly a kitten anymore, of course, but the minute he looked at them and meorgh''ed, all three of them instantly fell in love. It was Naoya's idea to change Cocoa's name to Hot Choclety Milk. Despite his former shyness, Choclety quickly warmed up to his new family, and over the course of a few months, it would turn out that he loves people, other animals, and getting into trouble. In particular, he loved the great outdoors, and would frequently try to rush outside. Naoya came up with the bright idea to harness train him, which he at first resisted—until he learned that it meant ''outside. Then he was just fine with it, provided it was his favorite human putting him in the harness. The regular walks placated him, and his escape artistry slowed down a lot, though it would never entirely stop. His favorite human, of course, ended up being Miyuki Nanjo. She would hug him, dress him up, let him sleep in her bed, cry on him when she had a bad day, and he just loved her. So, when she decided to leave for Tokyo, the decision to send Choclety with her was obvious. It took him some time to get used to his new surroundings, but now he is here to terrorize Tokyo and be the cutest little creacher in the whole city. Relationships Bestest best friend of Miyuki Nanjo. Really good and soft friend of Kei Nanjo, Naoya Nanjo, Fuyuko Nanjo, Kazuki Nanjo, and Utako Sekioka. Friend of Noriko Katsura, Sen Yamauchi, Kei Hanazawa, Shin Mochizuki, Sherwin Holt, and Eito Akitoshi. Enemy of Baron Pickle Pee. Gallery GalleryImage1.png GalleryImage2.png GalleryImage3.png Trivia * he's baby Category:Player Characters